The Fourth Doctor and June: Volume One
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: Four adventures featuring the Fourth Doctor and June Seymour. The stories are: Death at Red Fort, Devils of the Sea, Experiment of the Daleks and The Invasion of London!
1. Death at Red Fort

**Death at Red Fort**

**Featuring the Fourth Doctor and June Seymour**

_Red Fort, 1888._

El Salvadori stood opposite Nick Quaker, hand just above the revolver in his pocket. He was a middle-aged man, with burly features, and a thick, bushy beard clinging onto his chin.  
"You're gonna regret this, Quaker," he declared, "because today, you're gonna die."  
"We'll see about that. I've done nothing wrong: all I want, is peace."  
"You'll get peace. You'll get mercy. I promise."  
Then, rapidly, El Salvadori pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Quaker.  
"Don't worry; this'll be all over quickly."  
And as soon as he had said that, a large cylindrical metal capsule came plummeting to the ground, purple lights flashing at both ends. Nick looked up, astonished to see what was falling to the ground.  
"What the hell?!" he cried, as the capsule whammed itself into a minute sand dune, a few minutes away from where he and El Salvadori stood. They both shared a look, and sprinted towards it, wandering what it contained.

Elsewhere in the universe, June Seymour was puzzled. She was puzzled, as well as extremely bored. The Doctor, a strange man who travelled around in time and space in a blue police box, had dropped her off in a library in Kew, saying that she should look up some stuff, before her next lecture.  
"And where are you off to?" she'd asked him.  
"Well, I found something very strange on the planet Althusia, and I didn't think you'd like it, so I thought that you would be better off here: a library, where you can plan your next lecture in peace and quiet."  
The Doctor's booming speech had earned him a few annoyed looks from visitors who were sat on wingback armchairs, flicking through either paperbacks or large leather bound books. The people who flicked through the large leather bound books were, the Doctor had thought, the people who'd fit in perfectly with June. But then he'd stepped inside the TARDIS, and had vanished, leaving June puzzled, and bored.  
Since then, she'd spent her day browsing the "history" section of the library, tirelessly flicking through pictures of romans and spartans and greeks, before she eventually came to a book about historical America. One page stood out to her the most, as it mentioned a showdown in the town of Red Fort between someone called El Salvadori and someone else called Nick Quaker.  
"What sort of name is that?" she said to herself, as she read on. She then noticed that the winner of the showdown was never known, which got her thinking: why was there no winner of the showdown? And what could have made that day so important?  
"Well I don't know," the Doctor replied, having listened to June's story later in the TARDIS, "everyday's a mystery for somebody. I'm not just going to go back in time to cure your  
curiosity."  
"I just thought you'd be interested, that's all."  
Then, several lights on the TARDIS console began to flash, and the Doctor darted to the scanner screen: he looked at it, completely surprised.  
"I think we'll be going to satisfy your curiosity after all, June," the Doctor remarked, adjusting controls on the central console, "as there's some sort of capsule that's falling through time, all the way back to the town of Red Fort, in 1888."  
"No way!" June cried, with glee.  
"Yes way: we're just about to land!"

Nick Quaker was having a very strange day. Firstly, a strange metal capsule had appeared out of thin air, and now, a blue shed had also appeared. The latter had the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" written on it, and had confused El Salvadori even more than it had confused Nick.  
"Are you behind this, you frightened brat?" he asked Nick, with a stern and authoritative tone.  
"You really think I'd know about a strange metal capsule and a blue shed appearing outta thin air?"  
And then, to add to his confusion, two strangers had emerged from the blue shed: one had curly brown hair, a childish grin and a long scarf wrapped round his neck, and the other was dressed in a green velvet jacket, with some sort of frilly shirt. Clearly, none of them had realised it was hot.  
"Ah, America, 1888!" the curly-haired man declared, with a booming voice, "Isn't this lovely, June?"  
"Err, Doctor, I think I've found El Salvadori and Nick Quaker." June replied, noticing Nick and El Salvadori. The Doctor turned to them, and frowned.  
"I think, sometimes, the TARDIS may be a little too good with where it lands."  
He then noticed the capsule nearby, and rushed over to it, scarf flapping behind him.

Running his sonic screwdriver over the capsule, the Doctor had an expression on his face that clearly showed that he needed quiet and calm. So, whilst the Doctor was busy, June had decided to chat to Nick and El Salvador.  
"You're El Salvadori, right?" June quizzed.  
"That's right, " El Salvadori had replied, smirking at her, "Am I well known where you come  
from?"  
"Sort of. It's complicated."  
"Do you know what that capsule thing is?" Nick questioned, pointing at the metal cylinder which the Doctor was currently examining.  
"Not yet. But I will in a minute. Hopefully."  
The Doctor then stood up, turned round, and frowned.  
"I think I know what this may be, and I don't think it's good." he declared, walking over to June.  
"What is it then? Is it dangerous?"  
"Yes. That capsule is a Skeron capsule."  
"And what's a Skeron in human terms?"  
"A Skeron is a life-form that can attach itself to someone's mind. Think of it like a passenger in a car, except that the car is your mind, and the passenger has leapt in through the window."  
However, El Salvadori wasn't listening: he was too busy attempting to remove the crystals that were lodged at either end of the cylinder.

After a few moments, he had managed to remove both crystals. The Doctor, June and Nick had been unable to stop him in time, but they noticed something that El Salvadori hadn't: the crystals had started glowing a violent purple.  
"El Salvadori, put those crystals back!" the Doctor warned him.  
"Sorry, Doc, but no! I have a chance of making a fortune, just think about it: alien crystals! Nobody will resist!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
Two robots, dressed in red robes, appeared from the capsule just after the Doctor had spoken, and aimed the rifles that they held at El Salvador.  
"WHY DID YOU DISTURB THE SLEEP OF THE SKERON?" one of the robots enquired, with a deep, electronic voice.  
"You don't understand, I just wanted money. Please, don't kill me, I'm innocent!"  
"YOU ARE EL SALVADORI: KNOWN GANGSTER. BORN 1850, DEAD 1888."  
The robots fired, and two bolts of red light slammed themselves into El Salvadori's chest, making him collapse onto the floor. The two robots then looked at the Doctor.  
"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR. YOU ARE KNOWN TO US. CAN YOU SAVE THE SKERON, DOCTOR?"  
"You didn't have to kill him!"  
"HE WENT AGAINST OUR CAUSE. WE ARE ATTEMPTING TO ESCAPE THE SKERON WAR, AND OUR CAPSULE HAS NO MORE ENERGY LEFT."'  
"And how do I know that I can trust you?"  
"WE HAVE ENSURED THAT HISTORY IS ON ITS CORRECT COURSE. YOU HAVE A SIMILAR JOB."  
"A hobby, yes, but I don't kill people to save history."  
"DO YOU ACCEPT OR DECLINE OUR CALL FOR ASSISTANCE?"  
There was a moment of silence.  
"I accept." he replied, before turning to June and saying, "June, give me a hand with this capsule, will you?"  
The two of them then lifted the capsule, and walked with it into the TARDIS. The lamp on top of the blue box flashed, the traditional wheezing and howling began, and the TARDIS faded from view shortly afterwards.

In a distant corner of the galaxy, the TARDIS rematerialised in the middle of space. The two doors then were flung open, and June shoved the capsule outside the blue police box. The doors were then firmly shut, and the TARDIS dematerialised once more.

Inside the TARDIS, June was sat, thinking, on a wooden stool, whilst the Doctor fiddled with the controls on the central console.  
"I suppose that's why the showdown never had a proper winner." June remarked, thinking about what had happened.  
"We couldn't have stopped it. Remember my number one rule?"  
"Never interfere with history?"  
"Yes. And never go through my CD collection. It's appalling."  
June chuckled at this.  
"You have a CD collection?"  
"Yes. I remember once getting Ringo Starr to sign my copy of the Beatles' first album."  
"You met Ringo Starr?"  
"Yes. That was a lovely day, and I also defeated the Zarbi with him. Those were fun days."  
"So where are we going next then? Earth? Venus? The year 5000?"  
"No. I have the perfect thing. You'll love it."  
He pulled a lever, and the time rotor then rose and fell, as well as the traditional howling and groaning sounding.  
The two of them then smiled at each other.

**THE END**


	2. Devils of the Sea

**Devils of the Sea**

**Featuring the Fourth Doctor, June Seymour and UNIT**

_The Freedom_, 1976.

Carol Whittleford sat back in her armchair, and took in the summer air. She'd been lucky enough to get invited aboard the test voyage of the Freedom, and so she decided to make the most of it.  
She was a young woman, dressed in a pink summer dress, with long, brown hair. In her hands, she held a copy of Dr No, as Carol felt that a spy thriller definitely suited a voyage on a cruiseliner.  
"Everything okay, madam?" a waitress asked her.  
"Yes. I don't need anything right now, so please.."  
"Yes madam."  
The waitress then walked away. However, soon after she had gone, the boat slowly ground to a halt, making Carol awfully concerned. Once the boat had stopped, the sounds of clambering people could be heard on the side of the ship. Curious, she staggered over to the side of the ship, and saw something horrific: it was a reptilian humanoid, which had a large crested forehead, and carried a disc-like weapon in a pouch on its belt.  
Carol had just seen a Sea Devil.

At UNIT HQ, in the Brigadier's office, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart was on the phone, hearing someone inform him about the mysterious disappearance of _The Freedom_.  
"Very well. I'll get my best man on it. Thank you sir." the Brigadier finally said, placing the phone down, and staring into the corner of the room.  
In the corner which he was staring at, the familiar shape of the Doctor's TARDIS began to fade into view, wheezing and groaning as it did so, making the Brigadier smile. His day was about to get better.

Once the TARDIS had fully materialised, the Doctor and June emerged: the Doctor now wore a blue coat and ginger waistcoat but still had his long scarf wrapped round his neck, while June had changed into a black velvet jacket and white frilly shirt.  
"June, why did you have to choose that?!" the Doctor protested, before noticing that the Brigadier was stood opposite them, and said, "Brigadier, how nice to see you again! How long has it been since we left?"  
"Doctor, you've only been gone for two weeks." the Brigadier announced, before adding, "Doctor, there's been a disappearance only this afternoon."  
"A disappearance? That's just ordinary - people disappear all the time."  
"A ship has disappeared, Doctor - a luxury cruiseliner, sunken by what we believe are the Sea Devils."  
"Hang on," June interrupted, "You're not talking about_ the Freedom_? My friend was on that boat."  
The Doctor glanced at her, amazed, and then looked back at the Brigadier.  
"Brigadier, I'll be happy to help. And it'll be a lovely trip to the beach. I've been meaning to visit Brighton for some time: are we going to Brighton?"  
"No, Doctor. We're going to Portsmouth."  
"Oh."

On the beach, the Doctor, June and the Brigadier were walking along, towards the corpse of a Sea Devil.  
"So you've met these Sea Devils before?" June questioned the Doctor.  
"Yes. I met them about four years ago, when I was with Jo Grant. They all died though, because of an idiot who thought that blowing them all up was a good idea."  
"I see. And is that one there?"  
June pointed towards the corpse, which the Doctor noticed, and ran towards. He then knelt beside it, and examined it: the corpse had a large incision through its chest, and its face was scarred.  
"It looks as if this is some sort of lab rat, which has been dissected."  
"Wait, that means that, if that Sea Devil was a lab rat, the ship was brought down because whoever dissected this one must want the people onboard to do experiments on."  
"A good deduction. Seems that something is wrong with this Sea Devil colony."  
"Doctor, can we move on?" the Brigadier queried, leaning over the corpse.  
"I think we can, Brigadier."  
After that, they walked away from the corpse, and towards the naval base.

In his office, Oliver Galman watched, as Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, June and the Doctor walked through the entrance gates, and towards his office. A few moments later, he watched the three of them enter his office.  
"Doctor, Ms Seymour, this is Oliver Galman, an old friend of mine. Oliver, we've come to ask about the disappearance of _the Freedom _this afternoon." the Brigadier explained, not noticing that the Doctor had perched himself on a leather armchair.  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
"Mainly, Oliver, were there any sightings of Sea Devils?" the Doctor quizzed.  
"Sea Devils?"  
"Large crested foreheads? Reptilians? No?"  
"Ah, there was one sighting of something similar to that. It was climbing up the boat, when it was about to sink."  
"I see. I really need to find this Sea Devil colony, because there's clearly something wrong. Oliver, do you have any diving vessels?"  
The Brigadier nodded at Galman.  
"Come with me, Doctor."  
"Excellent. June, stay here, make sure that these idiots don't get trigger happy unless I say so."  
June harrumphed, as the Doctor and Galman left the room.

_The Beetle _sat, a small yellow one-man submarine bobbing in the water, and, on the platform next to it, the Doctor was beaming.  
"That's perfect! Now, I reckon I'll be able to work out how it works." the Doctor said, opening the entrance hatch and strapping himself onto the inside seat.  
"We'll be maintaining radio contact all the time, so if there's anything strange, just update us." Galman explained, before he closed the hatch. _The Beetle_ then sunk beneath the water, as the Doctor piloted it towards the Sea Devil colony.

Underwater, the Doctor could clearly see the ruins of _The Freedom_: the main ship was intact, with fish swimming in and out of the ship. He could also see some Sea Devil corpses floating on the ship's hull.  
"How very interesting." he said to himself, just as he lost all control of his submarine, and it was remotely piloted into the colony of the Sea Devils.

In Galman's office, June, the Brigadier and Galman stood round the radio, awaiting any updates from the Doctor. However, they soon heard the unmistakeable sound of the radio going static.  
"The Doctor's been taken." June deduced, grimly.  
"Ms Seymour, there's nothing we can do."

Hashta stood, watching the Doctor's unconscious body on the floor, watching how he soon came round, and looked up at him.  
"Hello there, would you like a jelly baby?" the Doctor asked Hashta.  
"Who are you?" Hashta hissed back at him.  
"I'm the Doctor, and I'd like to know about those experiments you're doing."  
"How do you know of the experiments?!"  
"I saw the corpse on the beach. Why have you been dissecting your own people?"  
"They are... volunteers. A plague had struck my people, and I needed to find a cure."  
"So you asked for people to be lab rats, sinking an entire ship to save your own people?" the Doctor realised.  
"Correct. Can you assist?"  
"I think I might just be able to."  
The Doctor stood up, and walked off with Hashta.

The radio in Galman's office crackled into life, and then a familiar voice said: "Hello, is anyone there? This is the Doctor speaking."  
June sat up, and smiled.  
"Yes, Doctor. How's the situation?"  
"Essentially, there's a Sea Devil plague, and the corpses are the remains of experiments that they've done to find the cure."  
"Can you help them find a cure?"  
"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Doctor out."  
The radio then went silent.  
"There's a plague? If that disease gets out, and if it can do that to aliens, then the effects on humanity would be unspeakable." Galman announced.  
"But remember what the Doctor said: no idiots are gonna blow that colony up, alright?"  
"Okay then. Galman, get ready in case the Doctor needs us. I'll assist you with that; Ms Seymour, monitor that radio and listen to everything the Doctor says." the Brigadier instructed, soon before walking off with Galman.

In Hashta's lab, the Doctor studied the various pieces of equipment, Hashta watching him.  
"Can you think of a cure?"  
"I'm not sure as of yet. What exactly was in the plague, did you find that out?"  
"The plague was majoritively made of Xerasin."  
The Doctor stared at Hashta, stunned.  
"Xerasin? That plague was made of Xerasin? Well why didn't you say so already?"  
He grabbed a vial of a fluid marked X3R - Salt Water, and poured it into a syringe.  
"Now then, can I have one of the victims?"  
"Have you found a cure?"  
"Well I think I have but I can't be too sure. Bring me one of the victims!"  
Hashta left the room, and soon returned with a young Sea Devil, with red scars on its face and all over its body. The Doctor stabbed the Sea Devil, injecting the salt water into its veins. The scars disappeared shortly afterwards, making Hashta smile.  
"You have cured my son. You are a trustworthy human."  
"Thank you. Now, I'd like you to reproduce solution X3R, which should be easy, as you live under the sea."  
"I shall escort you to your craft. I shall make sure that my race remembers you."

June sat, watching the radio.  
"June? Listen, everything's okay: the cure for the plague was just salt water. I'm coming back now, tell the Brigadier that everything's under control and okay." the radio boomed, before returning to static again.  
June smiled, and raced out of the room.

On the beach, June and the Brigadier watched, as the Doctor emerged from _the Beetle_, and rushed towards them.  
"Doctor! Was the cure really that simple?" June asked him, as they walked back to the Landrover that the Brigadier had driven them in.  
"Yes, surprisingly. You see, the plague was mainly made of Xerasin, which burns when exposed to salt water. Thankfully, they just happened to have a vial of salt water nearby."  
"So is the threat dealt with?" the Brigadier questioned.  
"Pretty much, yes. Now, Brigadier, get us back to UNIT HQ!"  
They then entered the Landrover, and soon sped away, back to London.

**THE END**


	3. Experiment of the Daleks

**Experiment of the Daleks**

**Featuring the Fourth Doctor and June Seymour**

_Karkussa, in the far future..._

In the prison camp, Vexan stared at the tall, grey structure in front of him. He'd been instructed by the Daleks to survey it, and prepare it for experimentation.  
Karkussa had been a peaceful place before the Daleks invaded: he remembered how the purple sun had risen, and how everyone had been at peace with each other. But then, one day, Dalek saucers began to appear all across the sky. His people had been defenceless, and so they simply surrendered to them.  
He knew what the structure in front of him was: it was a TARDIS, the craft of an ancient race known as Time Lords. Legend said that they were the enemies of the Daleks.  
Ever since he'd started to work for the Daleks, he'd been secretly been praying that a Time Lord would arrive, and liberate them.  
One day one would though.

And that day just so happened to be today, as, elsewhere on Karkussa, the Doctor and June were strolling through a field of blue grass. June still wore the green velvet jacket, light blue frilly shirt and dark bow tie she had worn to Versailles, and the same was for the Doctor: a brown coat, ginger waistcoat and had a long coloured scarf wrapped round his neck.  
"You know, you should do a lecture about Poirot." the Doctor advised, as they continued their walk.  
"I will. When we get back, I, if you don't mind, just want some time off. Just a few weeks, that's all."  
"That's perfectly fine. After this, I'll take you to Mars, and then back home."  
June looked at him, completely shocked.  
"Mars?! Seriously?"  
"Of course I'm being serious, which Mars did you think I mean?"  
Up ahead, a Dalek had come into view, which the Doctor noticed, making him drag June to the side, and hide behind a nearby tree.  
"What'd you do that for?"  
"There was a Dalek up ahead."  
"And what's a Dalek?"  
He peered out to make sure the Dalek had gone: it had. He then gave June a signal that it was all clear, and she emerged from her hiding place.  
"A Dalek is a robot that does nothing but kill. It wants all other races destroyed, as they believe that they're the superior beings."  
"So if there's Daleks here, that's bad?"  
"Very very bad, June. Come on, let's see how many there are."  
They jogged ahead, the Doctor's scarf flapping behind him.

On a hill, the Doctor and June noticed the Dalek city: dozens of metal towers and buildings, one of which was built to look like a Dalek itself. Even more Daleks were hovering above the city, constantly moving from one place to another.  
"Okay," June commented, slightly scared, "That's a lot of Daleks."  
"I agree. Presumably they must have invaded, but this isn't what Daleks are like. There must be a reason why they're here."  
_**"INTRUDERS," **_barked a Dalek, who was right behind them, _**"YOU WILL SURRENDER, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_  
"We'd better do as he says. Come on."  
They both raised their hands, and walked towards the Dalek city, the Dalek closely following behind them.

Inside the mutated TARDIS, Vexan was continuing his survey. He noted down every detail as he walked around the small room.  
"I don't think this is safe." he muttered to himself, noticing some form of golden energy leaking from the console.  
All of a sudden, he was in contact with the energy: it felt as if it was choking him, suffocating him. Soon, though, his body collapsed onto the floor.  
Soon after that, the energy flooded into the corpse, making it stand up, and open its eyes. It looked at its new body in wonder, and left the room.

The Doctor noticed the mutated TARDIS as he and June were being led through the Dalek city.  
"You know that's a mutated TARDIS, don't you?" he informed the Dalek behind him.  
_**"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" **_it barked back.  
"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is June. And we can take a look at that, can't we?"  
_**"YOU SHALL WAIT HERE - I WILL INFORM THE DALEK COMMANDER OF THE SITUATION."**_  
They stopped by a door, which the Dalek entered, but the Doctor and June didn't.  
"Doctor, what's the problem with a mutated TARDIS?"  
"June, have I ever told you about TARDISes? I presume not."  
"No."  
"A TARDIS is a living thing. I fly it by agreeing with it on where to go, and then making sure we get there. If a TARDIS mutates, then it could leak temporal energy..."  
"Which has the power to reanimate corpses?" June interrupted, pointing at the zombie-like figure of Vexan, slowly staggering towards them.  
The Doctor dashed towards him, and examined him carefully, just as the Dalek re-emerged.  
_**"WHAT IS HAPPENING?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"**_  
"Can't you see: this dead man has temporal energy keeping him alive, and if that's possible, then that TARDIS is very dangerous!"  
Vexan suddenly shot a bolt of golden energy from his hand, which shoved the Dalek backwards, and blew it up.  
"Is that supposed to happen?" June questioned, rushing over to join him.  
"No. I think we'd better take a look at that TARDIS."  
However, when they turned round towards the mutated TARDIS, they found a squadron of Daleks were blocking it.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me who you are?" the Doctor asked Vexan, pleadingly.  
"I'm Dexok. My mind was trapped inside that TARDIS, but now I am free, and the Daleks will pay for what they did to me."  
He flung his hands towards the squadron of Daleks, unleashing a wave of golden light, making the Daleks blow up, yet the mutated TARDIS was unscarred.  
They ran towards the mutated TARDIS, Dexok covering the Doctor and June.

Inside the mutated TARDIS, the Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver across the console, and frowned, grimly.  
"What is it?"  
"The situation is worse than I originally thought," he said, before asking Dexok, "Were the Daleks planning to use this TARDIS as a mode of time travel?"  
Dexok nodded.  
"Ah. If this TARDIS ever takes off, then it will explode, and has the capability of destroying the Time Vortex."  
"But if it stays here, then the Daleks will find it, and try to take off."  
"Meaning that either way the Time Vortex will get destroyed."  
"There's another way." Dexok announced.  
"What?"  
"I may be able to bury this TARDIS. The Daleks won't find it, and it will never be able to take off."  
"That's a brilliant idea. Let's do it."  
They then exited the TARDIS.

Outside, Dexok raised his hands, golden energy flowing out of them, and shoved the TARDIS into the ground. It easily fell down, shooting down, until coming to an abrupt stop.  
The three of them turned, and quickly made their way out of the city.  
Way beyond the boundary of the Dalek city, they stopped, and looked back.  
"Doctor, I can send a pulse which can detect Daleks, and destroy them. Shall I do that?"  
"Do it, Dexok. Do it now."  
Dexok placed his hands on the ground, pressed down twice, and a golden wave went shooting towards the Dalek city. Soon, many explosions could be seen, as the Daleks were destroyed: the people of Karkussa were finally liberated.  
"So I suppose this is goodbye, Dexok? It's been fun."  
"Doctor, June, I wish you the best in whatever adventures you have next."  
"You too. You're a brilliant guy Dexok. I think you'll do brilliantly."  
The Doctor looked at June, surprised.  
"That's a very nice thing to say. Come on, we'd better be going."  
"So we must. Bye, Dexok."  
The Doctor and June then strolled off, back to the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS, June was sat on a box, deep in thought.  
"Mars next then?" she questioned the Doctor.  
"Yes. Ready to meet the Ice Warriors?"  
"Yeah. I was just thinking about Dexok. He was trapped in that TARDIS for a long time: he could have easily gone against us."  
"Yes, but he didn't did he. That's because the Daleks are universally hated: everyone wants them dead. And he'd been tortured by them remember."  
"Okay. Does he help rebuild Karkussa?"  
"As far as I'm aware, yes. The people become more prepared to fight off invaders, and, about five years later, they defeat another invasion of Daleks."  
"Wow. So we made history then?"  
"Indeed we did, June. Indeed we did."

**THE END**


	4. The Invasion of London

**The Invasion of London**

**Featuring the Fourth Doctor, June Seymour, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and the Yeti**

_Trafalgar Square, 1976._

Just under Nelson's column, a large blue police box had materialised into view. Out of it came two people: a tall man, with curly brown hair and a long coloured scarf wrapped round his neck, and a young woman, wearing a blue velvet jacket and a green frilly shirt.  
"This isn't like London: far too quiet." the Doctor commented, "Something's wrong here, June."  
"Hang on, is that a Yeti?"  
June pointed towards a tall, furry figure, which was slowly waddling towards them.  
"Yes it is, and if there is a robot Yeti here, then things are very dire indeed."  
The Doctor then sprinted off, towards the National Gallery, leaving June alone. Deciding that she didn't want to be caught by the Yeti, she ran off in the opposite direction, towards the Thames.

_"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. TWO INTRUDERS SPOTTED IN TRAFALGAR SQUARE. IF YOU NOTICE THESE INTRUDERS, ARREST THEM IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, IF YOU SEE EITHER A MAN WEARING A LONG SCARF OR A YOUNG WOMAN IN A VELVET JACKET, ARREST THEM IMMEDIATELY. THAT IS ALL."_

Janet Walters sat, at the reception desk of the Valaris Hotel, watching London outside. She'd had no customers for an hour, mainly as all of London was deserted, people trying to escape to other parts of Britain. Trying to escape the Yetis rampaging around.  
But she'd stayed around though. Said that she'd had a job to do. Her mother had told her that she was a brave young woman, attempting to survive the terrible times that London was going through.  
Suddenly, a young woman wearing a blue velvet jacket and green frilly shirt came barraging into the hotel.  
"Hi! Yes, you, at the reception desk! What's your name?" the stranger called to her.  
"I'm Janet. Who on earth are you? Are the intruder that the recent transmission mentioned?"  
"Probably, yes. I'm June, and I'd like to know what's been going on here."  
"You don't know?"  
"I only arrived about fifteen minutes ago."  
"Six months ago, a capsule fell to Earth. Inside, there was an alien who managed to take over London, and its Yeti are monitoring everything."  
"Was UNIT involved?"  
"UNIT?"  
"An organisation that deals with aliens. I helped them several times, as well as the man I arrived with. The Doctor. Did the transmission mention him?"  
"It did mention a man in a long scarf. Is that him?"  
"Yes. Now, we need to find out how to lead a revolution against the Yeti and their masters. Because I've seen the universe, and I know what something that's remote controlled looks like, and those Yeti are remote controlled. Where are these transmissions coming from?"  
Janet took a map from a drawer, opened it up, and pointed at a purple dot.  
"There. Waterloo station. That's where the transmissions are coming from."  
"That's brilliant then. Let's head there!"  
"What do you mean, 'let's'?"  
June looked up at her.  
"Aren't you going to help me out?"

The Doctor, meanwhile, had run into Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart in the National Gallery. Except, the Brigadier wasn't dressed in his usual UNIT uniform: he was dressed in a black suit and tie, with smart shoes.  
"Doctor? It is you! Where the hell have you been?"  
"Sorry, Brigadier, I didn't realise how long we'd been gone for. What exactly has gone on since I was last here?"  
The Brigadier scowled at him, clearly unamused, before smiling in relief, and walking over to the Doctor.  
"Doctor, a few months ago, something fell to London. Something containing, what we believed, to be the Great Intelligence. However, it reawoke the remaining Yeti from their last invasion, and is now in control of London."  
"And what about UNIT?"  
"Dismantled. There are no organisations left to protect the Earth."  
"Completely dismantled?!"  
"Completely dismantled." the Brigadier confirmed.  
"Well we need to end this at once. Come on, Brigadier."  
He started for the door, soon followed by a slightly reluctant Brigadier.

Inside Waterloo station, June was rushing ahead, looking round her, trying to find where exactly were the transmissions coming from, whilst Janet slowly followed behind.  
"Do you even know what you're doing?" Janet asked her.  
"If I said yes, would it make you feel better?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then I know what I'm doing."  
Behind June, a Yeti waddled out of nowhere, and grabbed Janet firmly, dragging her away. June turned, and noticed the large furry robot, and decided to race after it.

_"INCOMING TRANSMISSION. ALL REMAINING LONDONERS PLEASE STAY IN YOUR HOMES, AS THERE ARE TWO INTRUDERS IDENTIFIED AS 'THE DOCTOR' AND 'JUNE' WISHING TO DISRUPT OUR REIGN. THIS SITUATION WILL SOON BE UNDER CONTROL, AND THE INTRUDERS WILL BE DEALT WITH SEVERELY. THAT IS ALL."_

Nearby, the Doctor and the Brigadier were dashing across the Thames, heading for Waterloo station, after the Doctor had insisted the station was "a major hub that the Intelligence will definitely want to control".  
"Doctor, are you sure about this?" the Brigadier questioned him.  
"Definitely, Brigadier, oh definitely!"  
Inside Waterloo station, the Doctor darted towards the staircase leading to the London Underground, the Brigadier closely behind him.

In the tunnels of the Underground, June had lost the Yeti that had been dragging Janet away. However, she was shortly reunited with the Doctor and the Brigadier.  
"Doctor!" she cried, overjoyed, "Where have you been? And Brigadier, what _are _you wearing?"  
"Ms Seymour, UNIT's been dismantled. So I now don't have a job."  
"I see."  
"If I could draw your attention back to the main matter," the Doctor said, "then I think we should try and find where the Yeti are coming from."  
"I agree. I think it's this way."  
The three of them continued down the tunnel.

Shortly afterwards, however, they saw a dark figure ahead of them, draped in rags, and who had a scarred, burnt face.  
"Doctor! How very nice to see you again." the figure called to them.  
"I have a feeling I know who that is." the Doctor said.  
"What? Who is it?" June enquired.  
The Doctor turned to her, and said, in a grim tone, "It's the Master. An old enemy of mine. But why is he here?"  
The three of them walked up to the Master, and stopped just by him.  
"Why exactly are you here, Master?" the Doctor quizzed him.  
"Oh Doctor, you can be so assumptive. I'm not here to do evil."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"I'm here to help you, Doctor."  
The Doctor stared at him, amazed at this new revelation.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
A growl then came from down the tunnel. The four of them turned to where the growl was coming from, shared a glance, and sprinted towards it.

Further down the tunnel, the Doctor, the Master, June and the Brigadier stopped, and peered round the corner: they saw several Yeti, all crowded round a large glass sphere, which was oozing and bubbling with some sort of white goo.  
The four of them ducked back behind the corner once more, and looked at each other.  
"So then, Doctor, what's the plan?" June enquired.  
"Well, it's very simple-"  
But it was too late: the Master had gone round the corner, and had aimed a staser at the sphere with the white ooze. The Yeti turned to him, making him fire a warning shot in the air.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" the ooze croaked.  
"I am the Master, and I was sent by the Time Lords to prevent you from changing the history of this world."  
That revelation made the Doctor's eyes widen.  
"Hang on, you were sent by the Time Lords?" the Doctor asked.  
"Not now, Doctor," the Master barked back to him, before addressing the Great Intelligence, "You made a mistake coming here, so I will have no choice, but to kill you."  
The Master aimed his staser back at the glass sphere, not noticing the Brigadier advance behind him, and stun him with the butt of his revolver. The Master then slumped to the ground, and the Doctor stepped forward.  
"Hello there, I'm the Doctor. But you already know that, don't you?" he questioned the Intelligence.  
"WE KNOW OF YOU, DOCTOR. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DEFEATED US BEFORE, BUT LONDON IS OURS, YOU CANNOT WIN THIS TIME."  
"Oh, we'll see about that..."  
He took out his sonic screwdriver, and zapped it at the small control console at the bottom of the glass sphere.  
"I believe that's the control that controls your Yeti, the one that I just broke. You've got no power now, apart from thought. And that alone is useless."  
June shared a worried glance at the Brigadier, as the fight carried on.  
"DOCTOR, YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. I HAVE PLANNED THIS THOROUGHLY, AND I STILL HAVE ONE MORE ALLY TO USE."  
"And who would that be?"  
And just at that moment, Janet emerged from behind the collapsed Yeti, looking as if she were in some sort of trance. She walked towards the Doctor, the Brigadier and June, and stopped just before she reached the Doctor.  
"You think that thought is useless? The power of thought has given me a physical form." Janet said, however she spoke in the same croaking tone like the Intelligence had done: she was being controlled by the Great Intelligence.  
The Doctor turned to June.  
"Is this who you were chasing after?" he asked her, who nodded in response.  
"Now, your futile attempt shall be ended." Janet then declared, soon before she grabbed the Doctor's neck, and slowly strangled him. The Brigadier drew his revolver once more and aimed it at Janet.  
"Move away from the Doctor, or you'll be sorry." he said, making Janet release her grasp, and back away.  
"Well done Brigadier," the Doctor said, spluttering, "that'll give it something to think about."  
The Brigadier then fired his revolver several times at the glass sphere, making the white ooze trickle out of the holes, and Janet's eyes turn a fiery red. The ooze soon turned to a dark black, and Janet collapsed on the floor.  
"NO! I MUST SURVIVE! THE INTELLIGENCE WILL NOT BE SO EASILY DEFEATED!"  
"Brigadier, you simultaneously did something very smart and very stupid: so, well done!" The Doctor exclaimed, soon before he, along with June, went over to Janet's body.

About an hour later, the Doctor, June and the Brigadier, wearing his old UNIT uniform, were stood in Trafalgar Square, just outside the TARDIS.  
"So then, Doctor, are you off again?" the Brigadier quizzed him.  
"You know me, Brigadier. I have no time for paperwork: I only have time for fun!" he replied, before doing one of his trademark laughs. June beamed.  
"Is this it then? Do I go back to normal life now, or can I come with you permanently?" she asked the Doctor.  
"I thought you wanted a little break."  
"Look, wherever we go, trouble always follows-"  
"You mean where trouble goes, we always follow?"  
"Whatever. And I just think that you need someone, in that blue box, to make sure you're okay."  
For a moment, the Doctor thought of his old friend Jo Grant, who'd said something similar a while ago, before returning to the current moment.  
"Oh, in that case, of course. And I think, after all the things you've seen, you deserve to do more. And you know, there are planets and civilisations that have June Seymour to thank. Dervos, Karkussa, Mars, and all the others. But there is always people to save, mysteries to be solved, and a lot of fun to be had. Come on June, I think we'd better go."  
The Doctor then opened the door to the TARDIS, before entering the police box with June. The Brigadier watched, as the lamp glowed and dimmed, and the TARDIS dematerialised, taking the Doctor and June into time and space.

**THE END**


End file.
